Bad Luck and Karmic Cosmos
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: A guy can only take being blown off for so long before he starts looking for someone who shows and interest...or he may just be banking on jealousy . Flinx
1. the Break up

Bad luck and Karmic Cosmos

Hi, sorry I haven't actually done any of my existing stories, but I sorta can't find the notebook I have them written in, so until I find it again, I'm gonna put up some new stuff from my new notebook, I hope you enjoy it!

**The "Break up"**

"For the last time Wally, it doesn't matter how much stuff you give me, I'm still leaving when my trail period is over, and there's nothing going on between us." Jinx had started her rant with a raised voice, but the last few words were a whisper.

"Jinx, I'm not going to stop trying, I told you…" Kid Flash began, but Jinx cut him off.

"There's something about me that's different, yeah, I know." She said exasperated. "You can keep going all you want, but I'm going to ignore it." She said flatly, turning away.

She felt a breeze that told her he had gone, and turned back around to come face to face with a teddy bear the size of a Labrador, with a bouquet in one hand, and chocolates in the other.

"That idiot." She sighed, opening the note on the bears head. It had simply a heart with a lightning bolt through it.

"He'll run out of money soon." She told the bear, holding it up to her eye level, studying it. She shrugged, and carried it with her to her room and went to bed, with it lying beside her.

He didn't run out of money.

"Or he just started stealing this stuff."

Jinx allowed herself a grin at the thought. Over the last few weeks Jinx had received at the very least a rose a day. They were usually accompanied by gifts of stuffed animals, candy, jewelry (not the expensive stuff, but the hot topic style stuff she liked), and bath and beauty products that still left her baffled.

Finally one day while Jinx was organizing the small army of stuffed animals she now had, most of them unicorns, Kid Flash decided to stay long enough to have a conversation, and been seen for that matter.

"Knew you liked unicorns." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess I just like how they can be so beautiful, but still gore and maim you." She said in an oddly bright voice.

"You have those things in common." Kid Flash said, walking toward her.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I told you, there's something about you that's different." He said, predictably, though Jinx made no effort to stop him. His voice was serious again, something that happened rarely.

"But haven't you noticed you don't get anything back?" she said.

He locked his blue eyes with her pink ones, something in the back of his head willing him to say something about mustard, but he resisted the urge.

"That doesn't matter to me." He said.

She broke the gaze. "I can't give you what you want Wally, please, just stop." She looked down at the floor, but her voice remained steady. He backed up a little, to give himself room to run.

"Alright, I guess you win." And he was gone in a blink.

She hadn't really expected him to stop. As she woke up she mentally prepared her self for some elaborate display when she opened her eyes. So when she finally did open them and only saw an empty room she was surprised and unbidden into her mind the thought that she was a little disappointed. She shook off that thought quickly however, and got ready for her day.

Two weeks later, she had still received no gifts or visits from her speedy admirer. She would never admit it, but she did sort of miss the attention.

"But only because it was attention, not because it was from him." She told herself firmly.

She thought about how she couldn't possibly be missing that fast-paced, hyperactive dork as she used the shower gel that he had given her, getting ready for her monthly status check at titans tower. Being an ex-villain, she was kept a close, sometimes annoyingly so, watch on.

Jinx arrived at the titan's tower main room, but it was empty of crazy teenagers without adults at the moment. She look around the room, and something large and brown caught her eye from the couch. A large stuffed Willy the Waffle toy was sitting there with a piece of paper attached to its hat.

'I knew he couldn't have forgotten me.' Jinx thought as she walked over to the ridiculous creature and picked up the note.

_Have a great day Rae Rae, see ya tonight!_

_-Wally_

She dropped the note in shock and backed away just as the doors opened and the titans entered.

"Oh, Jinx, good you're here." Said Robin spotting her.

She said nothing, but stared as Beast Boy ran at the stuffed toy and held it up in the air.

"Looks like Raven's little boyfriend has been here!" he taunted.

"Give me that!" Raven snapped, bringing the Willy toward her with her powers and blushing, though putting her hood up quickly to hide it.

Something in Jinx's stomach lurched as she realized Raven had not denied any of BB's claims.

"So you and Wall- I mean, Kid Flash are a couple now?" she asked, her voice surprising her with its strained casual tone.

"No." Raven said. "Nothing official, just-"

"Going out every night." Said BB.

"Getting presents every day." Chimed in Cyborg.

"Playing kissy face at the door." Said BB puckering his lips.

"Staying out till all hours." Said Cy. They both cracked up laughing and Raven turned a little where she stood, embarrassed.

Jinx quickly hid her faintly glowing hands behind her back, again surprised at her own reaction.

"How sweet." She drawled, hoping they would think this distaste was simply her personality.

Apparently they had, because Robin proceeded.

"Okay Jinx, so how has it been going?"

"Well, fine really. Nothing major happened while you were in Japan, or since then. Just a jewelry store, nothing intense." She said dully.

"Has Kid Flash still been keeping an eye on you?" Robin asked, glancing over at Raven.

"Not for the last few, wait, WHAT?!" Jinx exploded. "You had him _spy_ on me!?"

"Well we needed to make sure you had some sort of surveillance, and we thought the two of you were friendly." Robin explained, a little apprehensive at the faint pink glow in Jinx's eyes, but hiding it well.

"I am not a child, I don't need supervision, especially from that… that hyper…weirdo! If anything someone should be looking after him!"

Her eyes were full on pink now, as well as her hands. Her breath was ragged, and the other titans look slightly terrified.

"Well, uhm, your probation period is over now, so we can discuss your options." Robin began. Jinx's hands stopped glowing, but her eyes weren't back to normal yet.

"Options?" she asked, her breathing still a little hard.

"Yeah, you can join a team or go solo, but if you do go solo, we'll need to know where you're going."

Jinx looked at the window into the water.

"I've never been solo before." She said softly. "Both you and Titans East are pretty full up."

"Well, we've been forming a new team in Star city…" Robin began. Jinx's eyes snapped onto him.

"Who?" she asked quickly. Robin looked taken aback but answered.

"Argent, Pantha, Herald, and Kid Flash, but if you two are having an issue, maybe we-"

"I'll do it." She interrupted. I'll go to Star city."

"Alright, we'll get Kid Flash up here to take you." Said Robin glaring over at a sniggering Beast Boy, and annoyed looking Raven.

Jinx recoiled a little but composed herself.

"I'll just go pack then." She said, turning to leave.

"You won't be walking will you?" Jinx closed her eyes in an annoyed way. It had been great while it had lasted.

"No Kid Flash, I guess I won't be." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Rae." He said, waiting for Jinx to turn around. This was followed by the unmistakable sound of a kiss, and sniggers from BB and Cy.

Jinx whipped around in time to see that it had only been on her cheek, but if you judged by the look on Kid's face you could have sworn he had just gotten to third base. Strange thing was Jinx could swear he was looking straight at her. She laughed lightheartedly, a very uncharacteristic move, and the look on Kid's face vanished.

"Mind if I borrow him for a few seconds?" she asked Raven playfully.

"Be my guest." Raven said, hiding her scarlet face with her hood.

"Aw, now that hurts." Kid Flash said. "Fine, let's go." And he picked Jinx up bridal style, and they were gone in an instant.

Ok so there is the first chapter. Was it good? Okay? Horrible? I need you to tell me or my brain will explode!!!! Any who… that would be crazy swimmer code for…

Hope you liked it, review please!

STL


	2. Are you jealous?

Wow, all of you who reviewed, Cartoonstar, SraightFromCupid, and KF fan, you all totally rock my socks! That made me feel so great, and I hope I continue to write a story you like!

Chapter 2(it had a title, but I don't like it, so it no longer exists)

"I will never get used to that." Jinx said as Kid Flash set her down back at her place.

"I'm sure you will eventually." He said looking around her room. "Kept them I see." He nodded toward the small army of animals in a corner of her bedroom.

"Would you like to have them back? I could save you some money on gifts for RaeRae." Jinx said with an evil smirk.

"No, they're yours." He said, that stupid serious tone coming back. Jinx was taken a little by surprise. For once she had been joking, and he was being serious.

"Uh, well, I never actually unpacked, so I'll just put those in a bag and we can go." She felt a breeze and then Kid Flash was standing in front of her, all her stuff at his feet.

"I'll just take this then come back for you, hold on." Jinx gaped at the spot for a few seconds before it was again occupied by the spandex clad red head.

"Ready?" he asked with smugness in his voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"I-" but next thing she knew she was whizzing through the air, a blur of colors passing her by. When they stopped they were in a room with only a bed and some paint cans, and of course Jinx's stuff.

"If you EVER do that again when I'm not ready I will hex so badly…!" Jinx raged. The stupid grin on Kid Flashes face didn't help his case much.

"Stop Smiling!" she screamed.

"Ok, ok, don't bring the house down, we just got it up." He said. "I'll just leave you to start decorating. You can also feel free to go down and meet everyone else."

"What, not staying to, oh yeah, hot date back in Jump huh?" she said, again with the evil grin. Kid Flash looked suddenly terrified.

"How do you know about- I mean, what are you talking about…pssh, I'm just going to patrol…is all." he scratched the back of his head as Jinx continued to leer at him, apparently enjoying him so uncomfortable.

"I won't tell." She said. "Have fun." She pushed him out of the room, not noticing that his face looked if anything sadder, not relieved. As the door shut she turned around to contemplate how to decorate her room.

Four hours later, pretty good time if she did say so herself, Jinx had gotten her walls painted, furniture arranged, and her army snugly in its corner, but she had learned to much in the H.I.V.E. to be optimistic enough to unpack any time soon. With nothing else left to do she decided she was going to have to face her team sooner or later.

She entered the main room to blaring music.

"Argent how are you not deaf yet?!" shouted Herald, trying to be heard. Argent simply shrugged and turned back to cooking something. Jinx had never been much for loud music, and she wanted to establish some authority quick. She stared at the stereo, which flashed pink, and stopped playing.

"Hey who broke my- oh." Argent looked up angrily, but upon seeing Jinx still standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, she had stopped mid rant.

"I don't like loud music." Jinx said shortly, walking forward. The others gaped at her, but Pantha spoke.

"The Kid Flash said you were coming, how long have you been here?" (Imagine a Pantha accent).

"About four hours, wait he knew I was coming?" Jinx asked, taking a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah, said to get a bed for you and some pink, purple, and midnight blue paint a few days ago, but we weren't sure if you actually coming." Said Herald.

Jinx stared down at her can.

"So is he like, the leader or something?" she asked icily.

"He said that you wouldn't take to being subordinate well, and that it would save us a hostile take over later to listen to you now." Argent said staring down at whatever it was she was making.

"He seems to know you very well." Said Pantha from the couch.

"Yeah, a little too well." Jinx whispered to herself.

"I'm home! Who missed me?" Kid Flash appeared at Jinx's side, grinning broadly.

"How was your, uh, patrol?" said Jinx with a nasty sarcasm in her voice.

"Pretty good, not a bad guy in sight." He announced brightly. The other three turned away.

"Yeah, not many villains hang tend to hang out in restaurants and Titans tower." Jinx whispered.

"Movies." Kid Flash replied also in a whisper.

"Oh, well, we went there all the time, you must not have been looking very hard." Jinx shot back.

"Jealous?" He asked, smirking.

"What are you two whispering about?" Argent called from the kitchen. "C'mon, food's ready." Jinx turned away with her nose in the air and walked away from Kid Flash with a "Humph" before he followed.

Argent turned out to be a very good chef, and had, with great foresight, made a lot of food. Jinx had made sure to sit as far away as possible from Kid Flash, and left as soon as she had eaten. She just couldn't take one more story about Raven and the rest of the titans.

Jinx spent the next half hour in her room staring at her army.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" she said in an outburst.

"Well I would say that you've spent too much time alone to be talking to inanimate objects." Kid Flash's voice sounded from the door.

"Ooo, big word." Said Jinx sarcastically. He seemed not to have noticed as he said,

"Like what you've done with the place…very you." He nodded, looking around.

"And how would you know what _me_ is?" Jinx snapped. Kid Flash turned to look at her, that annoyingly goofy grin still stuck on his face.

"Because as much as you fight it, we're friends, and you're not as mysterious as you think." He said. Jinx scowled at him, unable to deny this, though it still made her angry.

"Guess no one can compare with the mystery of the magnificent RaeRae." She finally said after a few seconds, a little meaner than she meant. Kid Flash laughed.

"That's exactly what I mean." He said. "It might just be me, but doll, you're an open book." And he was gone before the stuffed animal Jinx threw could hit him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she roared. No answer came, although Jinx could swear she could still hear laughing.

"If his room is next to mine, I'm leaving." Jinx told the room, flopping on her pillows.

Okay, so this chapter was not exactly full of anything great, but I had to split it, because the next one is the story of what happened between them and that was too long to attach to this, so yeah, next chapter is the History lesson, woot! Oh, and I would just like to say yes, this is a Flinx.

Thanks for the reviews!

STL


	3. The history lesson pt1

**Sorry it's been awhile, swim season started and if you've read my profile, you know that is my life right there and my top priority. But this is important too so I'll try harder! Wow, you are all SOOO AMAZING!!!! I feel so loved**. **Thank you sooooooo much to all who reviewed, and I feel I should mention that the kid flash raven thing comes from the comics, and everyone else was sorta taken ya know, so I went with it, even if it really would make no sense in the series. **

Ch. 3- The History Lesson

Jinx awoke early the next morning. As she blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the wall size window she hadn't thought to cover, she was struck by a sudden, impulsive, thought. She leapt out of bed and launched herself at her bag. After riffling through it for a few seconds she finally pulled out a sketchbook. She sighed in relief and held the book tight to her chest. She didn't know why but she had just had the feeling it was missing.

She stood up and walked over to her desk, to put it into a drawer, but before she could, the alarm went off. Jinx groaned before tossing the book onto the desk top and running out of the room.

The alarm had been a jewelry store robbery by a few no name crooks that had been taken down in about five minutes. The result was a very annoyed titan's team returning to their tower, without Kid Flash who had abandoned all pretence and left for Jump.

"I wouldn't think a long distance relationship could work." Said Argent as they filed into the main room.

"Well he can be there in about a second. It could work better than most normal ones." Herald shrugged and flopped onto the sofa with the remote in hand. He began clicking buttons, but nothing was happening.

"Hey, what's wrong…with…this…stupid…oops?" He had been mashing the buttons when the T.V. clicked, buzzed, and blew.

"Great, what are we supposed to do without T.V.?" he said agitated.

"We could all get to know each other better." Suggested Argent.

'My cue to leave.' Thought Jinx, making her way to the door. But just as she took a step, Argent called out to her.

"You could start with telling us what's up with you and sprinty." Jinx froze in her tracks.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She said tensely, but none too convincingly.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you?" said Pantha sternly. Jinx turned around to look into the faces of her teammates, looking expectant and eager.

"Come on, you were a villain, and yet you show up to help us fight the brotherhood with him. There is a story there doll, and the T.V. is out. Come on, I'm begging you!" Herald pleaded. He was in desperate need of entertainment.

Jinx sighed and went over to sit between Pantha and Argent, making a mental note to put an end to this doll stuff before it caught on.

"It started when he stopped me from robbing a museum, and I stopped Madame Rouge from capturing him. After that, he just kept following me, trying to convince me to go over to the good side. I really just wanted to be on no ones side, and go civilian, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How in the heck did he do that?!" Argent burst out. She still didn't know much about Jinx, but she knew enough about this sorta thing to know this couldn't have been an easy task.

Jinx blushed madly, but her make-up helped to hide it.

"Well, uh, he mostly left me…roses." She said, her voice shaking a little. She couldn't believe she was telling them this story. "He came and talked to me, even when I was cold and distant, and really pretty mean to him. But somehow he kept getting me to talk to him, and spill a lot of information. He's always been able to get me to open up."

_Apparently even when I'm just talking about him._

"And it's bugged the crap out of me ever since."

"So what happened, if he is with Raven?" asked Pantha.

Argent gasped; apparently appalled that anyone could ask such a question, forgetting it was she who had started this conversation in the first place. Surprisingly enough, Jinx answered.

"Well, I sorta told him to knock it off…a few times. After the last time, he finally listened, and stopped. I guess he just finally moved on." She looked down. Though her voice had sounded normal and indifferent, something in the back of her mind told her she wasn't okay with this, and triggered a small clutch in her stomach.

"Wow." Said Argent simply, staring at Jinx, enthralled. Jinx glanced at her nervously; terrified someone would know what had just happened in her head.

Above the group, the sketch book that Jinx had taken out earlier was in a pair of red gloved hands. Sure it was invasion of privacy, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. As Kid Flash flicked through the pages he grinned, remembering that last time he had seen the sketches of unicorns. But as he reached what seemed to be the last page she had drawn on, his bright blue eyes froze as he stared back into the very same eyes. The eyes were surrounded by a face, his face, without the mask. The face was surrounded by windswept red hair. He couldn't help but think he looked pretty darn good on that page, before wondering when she had drawn this. He caught sight of something on the floor that brought him out of his pondering.

A rose, dried and pressed, had fallen out of the book onto the floor.

OK **so this got to be longer than I thought, so I'm splitting it up. Mostly because the Kid Flash half of this chapter isn't done yet, and I haven't updated in awhile, so I promise the next one really will be his side of the story. And sorry if this sorta well, stunk, and jinx is sorta OOC. Bear with me, most people put this into full stories and I'm trying to do it in a chapter!(okay like a chp and a half). Anyway thanks for reading and keep reviewing…It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**

**STL**


	4. The History lesson pt2

Kid Flash had become very adept at following Jinx without her knowing, but today was going to put all of his skills to the tes

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK!! It's sure been far, far too long! But here it is, the conclusion of the history lesson, chapter! Yeah, and I just picked a Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, even though there are multiple, I went with him. It has comic inconsistencies, but hey, that is why it's fan FICTION. Lol I don't own teen titans or the green lantern. **

Argents curiosity was now thoroughly peaked. She would not rest until she had heard the other side of this story, and she knew exactly where to get it.

Kid Flash jumped about a foot in the air at the pounding on the door. Finally recovering he opened it to see not only Argent, but Pantha, Herald, and Jerico.

"Uh, hey guys, what's up?" he asked, thinking they had caught on to what he had been doing in Jinx's room.

"We just heard the beginning of a marvelous story." Argent said, stepping passed him and into the room, followed by the others. They each found a position to sit, with Argent on the bed right in front of him.

"And we would very much like to hear the end." She finished, grabbing a pillow.

"Uh, and what would that be?" Kid asked.

"You and Jinx obviously." She retorted.

"Wait, so she told you…everything that happened?" he sounded surprised, but mostly scared.

"Would we be here if she had? She just told us about the roses, and the telling you to get lost." Argent said.

"So technically, I guess we heard the end, and want the beginning." Herald spoke up. Kid Flash sunk down onto his bed and sighed.

"Well, I went to find her when I found out she had left the H.I.V.E…"

--

_What a place to hide out. _Kid thought to himself as he picked his way through the rubble of what had been the H.I.V.E's underwater base. Finally he entered the largest room still intact, to find a slim figure looking at itself in a cracked mirror.

"Wow, what's that for?" he asked, swooping up next to the girl. Jinx jumped and spun around, hexs flying from her finger tips.

"Whoa, watch it there." He laughed. Jinx growled.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she snarled, whipping something off of her head.

"I came to find you. I heard you left that team." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh really, and why is that. You don't think you're going to convert me or something do you?" she said snippily.

"Well, actually, that's exactly it. If you're not bad anymore then," but she cut him off.

"There is more to life than heroes and villains. I'm going normal, forgetting all this." She turned back to the mirror.

"So, what you got yourself a wig, and you're going to just forget your powers and go get a job." He laughed, but received a death glare in return. It was then that Jinx chose to reveal what she was hiding behind her back, and pushed the red-head wig back onto her head, tucking up stray pieces of pink.

"I like it. Good color choice." Kid Flash smirked.

"Oh you shut-up." Jinx whispered, dangerously close to a smile. "It was this or blonde, and I will not, ever, be blonde." She then picked up a newspaper and sat on the torn up ground.

"You're really serious about this?" Kid Flash sounded stunned. "You're really going to try and be normal?" Jinx did not reply. "You can't do that. You can't just ignore your powers, they're a part of who you are." He said, now serious.

"I can, and I will." She said flatly.

"No, you won't. But I'll make you a deal. You go out and look for a job. If you get one, I won't stop you from going on, but, if you don't, you have to give me a chance to show you how great it is to be on the winning side." He grinned, and though she was glaring, he could tell she would agree.

"Fine." She said. "It's not like it can be that hard to find a job in a city like this, but you have to leave me alone, as in leave, now." She made her eyes glow, just to prove she wasn't messing around.

"See, you would miss doing that I'm sure." He said, and he was gone before the hex landed.

--

Kid Flash had become very adept at following Jinx without her knowing, but today was going to put all of his skills to the test. Right now she was walking along the sidewalk with a folded up newspaper, looking back and forth between it and the buildings towering above her, occasionally touching her wig to make sure no pink was showing.

Kid coughed a little, he thought she looked quite…normal with her nice red hair, but he didn't like it much. It was what made her different that made him like her.

He had to slam on the foot brakes and came inches from hitting a parked car, Jinx had stopped while he had been thinking.

She looked up from the building, a law office, ironically. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Now came the tough part. Kid Flash had spent all morning trying to think of ways to sabotage her interviews without her knowing, very difficult as if she felt the slightest breeze she would blame him, hex first, and ask questions later. Luckily at this place, he had some influence.

"Hey Sherry!" he said brightly, walking in the door. He had waited until Jinx was out of the room to enter.

"He's doing an interview right now, you'll have to-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Oh, no, I know, I need to speak with him about his interviewee." The woman looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Mr. Jordan, your nephew is here to see you." She said into the intercom, using the code that had been agreed upon long ago, as of course he wasn't really his nephew.

"We're all done here, I'll be out in a sec." came a voice out of the phone. Kid blue eyes widened and he vanished just as Jinx came out.

"Please wait right here, I'll be able to finish this quickly." Mr. Jordan told her, and shut the door.

Good to see you Wally, but get out of my chair." He said. Kid Flash leapt up.

"Hey Uncle Hal. Look, I'm going to get to the point. That girl you're interviewing,"

"Jenny, yes, she seems perfect for…"

"No, I need you to not hire her." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She's not really Jenny, she's Jinx, and if you give her this job, she'll go civilian instead of joining me and the Titans to defeat the Brotherhood of- I mean, crud."

"Brotherhood of Evil!" he exploded.

"No, no the Brotherhood of…Bandits! Small time crooks, no big deal." Kid Flash said quickly. He did not look entirely convinced, but dropped the point.

"So you like this girl huh? An ex-criminal, typical Wally, just can't go easy on yourself can you?"

"I never said," Kid said hurriedly, but he held up a hand.

"Alright, I can tell she's not a crook anymore, would've never known, but if you think you can pull this off, I won't give her the job. She seems determined though Wally, you've got your work cut out for you." Kid Flash nodded and grinned before sprinting out.

Hal went back out into the lobby.

"Oh, Jenny, bad news I'm afraid. The boss just called, apparently the position is no longer required." He shook her hand. "Good luck in your search."

As she turned and left he shook his head and chuckled.

"Young love."

Kid Flash followed Jinx around all day, from spas where jars mysteriously exploded

(thank you science lab) to restaurants where the interviewer had been so distracted that she couldn't focus and told Jinx never to come back. This was thanks to a clever if daring plot by him, holding signs up in the window.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash!" the first one had said, he pointed to himself.

"Look, here, you're really pretty…" he nodded and grinned.

"If you give this girl a job, I'll never be able to save the city again." He shook his head sadly.

"Because then we can finally afford to get married." He grinned weakly.

"And she hates it when I save the city, and won't let me anymore." He widened his eyes, terrified.

"So please, turn her away, and I'll give you a call!" he winked, and dashed away before Jinx could turn around.

Later, Kid Flash was waiting back at the H.I.V.E. base for Jinx. When she did come he had to dodge a heavy metal door that went flying, followed by pink sparks and a very irritated Jinx, her eyes glowing at peak pinkness.

"I've had this under control for years! Why now, why!?" she stormed around, chucking the red wig against a wall, revealing her own disheveled pink locks. She had clearly not noticed her visitor.

"Tough day huh?" he said. She spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here!?" she screamed.

"Just wanted to see how the job search went. No luck huh?" he realized his poor choice of words just in time to duck the hex she flung at him.

"Sorry, I meant didn't find one. But I told you, you couldn't give up your powers." He grinned, and she groaned and collapsed onto the ground.

"No, and yeah, I guess you were right." Kid Flash braced himself before realizing she had agreed. Though a bit shocked, he sat down next to her.

"I mean, it was all just bad luck." She sighed.

"Can that happen? Can you give yourself bad luck too?" he asked.

"It's not supposed to, but sort of. When I was a kid sometimes if I got scared or nervous the bad luck would just sorta, let itself out, but only little stuff. I was a klutz was the most of it."

Kid Flash frowned. He hadn't wanted her to blame him, but now she was blaming her powers, which was worse.

"Well, you can still come with me. Fight the Bro hood and get back at Rouge." He smiled.

"Did you just say Bro hood?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "So how 'bout it?" she looked down.

"Well…alright. As long as we're clear it's a one time thing. I mean, I just want to get back at Rouge." She said.

"Great!" he jumped up and tugged her to her feet. "Because I got the call like 20 minutes ago, so we gotta book to Paris."

"And the rest you all know." Kid Flash finished. Argent was leaning forward, hugging a pillow. Herald and Jerico both stared wide eyed, and Pantha was kneeling next to the bed leaning on it on her arms.

"Wow." Said Argent after awhile. "That is so romantic!" Kid Flash laughed at her nervously.

"Man, so what is the deal with Raven then?" Herald asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kid said with a start, "Well, let's just say, it's not what it looks like. You cannot tell Jinx this," he looked around the room just to make sure she wasn't around.

"She's been helping me, and, it's a set up…her idea, and the other four are in on it too. Her idea!" he said. They stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not really dating Raven then?" Argent asked, clutching the pillow tighter.

"No, never was…please don't tell Jinx, she'll kill me." His blue eyes were pleading and terrified, and they all understood why.

"When are you going to tell her?" Pantha asked, sitting up.

"I'm not, that was the plan. To get her to say it first. They said that she was just playing with me and it wasn't right, so they were gonna teach her a lesson." The team looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It was a slow day, they were board apparently." He shrugged. "So they said the best way to make her realize she wanted me was to make her jealous."

"I don't know, that seems like it could backfire." Herald said skeptically.

"Yeah, plans have a way of doing that." Came a cool voice from the door. "What is the plan?"

Kid Flash only had time to register that she hadn't heard everything obviously, but enough that she would be very suspicious, before he was gone.

**So, this is where the plot starts to get a little fuzzy in my mind. I'm working on it. I suppose that was the reason for the ridiculously late update, I'm just not satisfied with it, but I'm sick of waiting, so ta da! **

**STL**


	5. We're Baaack!

**Wow. Just wow. I'm back I guess. I'm really sorry about never, like ever, updating this. Anyway…**

"Where did he go?" Jinx wasn't loud, she didn't even sound angry. Curious was the closest word that could describe it.

"Uh…wouldn't know." Argent said, trying to sound off hand, and not like she was scared for her life.

"Well he better be back in time for patrol, and to tell me what you were talking about." She shrugged, and turned. "Because I think as leader I should be included in plans." And she walked away. The rest of the team sat there silent.

"That was close." Herald said.

"Shh!" Argent ran to the door, checking up and down the hallway just to be sure Jinx was really gone.

"Can you believe he would do that?" she whisper yelled (A/N whatever that is.) "I mean messing with her head like that."

"I don't know, it sorta sounds like she had it coming. She was messing with him long before this even started." Herald defended.

"Well this isn't going to stay secret for long now." Argent said with a touch of worry.

"I'm much better at telling when someone has just sped into a room than most people." Raven drawled, not looking up from her book. "And believe me I'll get you for being in my room later." Kid Flash stepped out into the light, or as much light as could be found in Ravens room.

"Aw come on, no special 'boyfriend' privilege?" he said not able to keep a straight face. Raven finally looked up at him.

"You aren't really my boyfriend, so no." she said, a little edgily.

"Yeah, about that…" he began. Her eyebrow raised, eyes still focused on the page.

"I sorta told them all about it." He said.

"So you blew the secret. I guess you'll need a place to hide until she stops trying to kill you?" he laughed sheepishly.

"Well no she doesn't know actually, but the rest of my team do. I was telling them the story about how we got this way, and so they got curious as to why I would you know, date you, so I had to tell them."

"Well, I think then it would be time to decide. Call off the charade, or take the next step." She said.

"Next step? And what would that be?" Raven looked up, and actually smiled. Something Kid found to be almost as scary as Jinx's pink fingertips.

"So, its patrol time, and guess who's not here?" Jinx was standing in front of the group of Pantha, Herald, and Argent. "So guys, where is he? Jump city?"

"We told you we don't know." Herald said.

"Yes, you scared him away." Pantha added.

"Well he's got more reason to be scared now." Jinx hissed.

"I told you I'm not scared of you." Jinx turned to come face to face with Kid Flash, and even though their faces were only inches apart, she only glared.

"Maybe you should be. You'd think someone so fast would be on time for something at some point, EVER!" he grinned, and she turned away, hiding the small blush across her cheeks.

"This patrol just got a little bigger," Herald said from the monitor. "Actual bad guys at the bank."

"Must be newbies." Jinx said as they all looked around the deserted bank. "Giant hole in the wall, money still everywhere. They're still here too, whoever they are."

"How can you know that?" Argent asked staring around the rubble strewn lobby. Jinx simply raised her eyebrows in reply.

"Right, sorry." Argent said.

"Newbies? What an insult! But then I guess I was always the one with the best insults." A snide little voice sounded from within the vault. Jinx let out an audible groan. This just could not be happening.

"How did she know we were still here?" A deeper, frankly dumber voice asked. "Ouch, hey!"

"You losers may as well get out here. I don't know how you got out of Paris but I know where you're going next." Jinx called out. She sent a hex toward the blown away vault wall, causing even more of the wall to fall away. The H.I.V.E 5 came running out, shielding their heads.

"Well lookie here Billy, she's still even got that little boyfriend taken her orders!" one Billy Numerous yelled to another two.

"He is NOT nor has he ever been, my BOYFRIEND!!" and with that last cry, Jinx launched herself into battle, her team following hesitantly behind.

As they fought, pairs and groups formed. Argent was blocking see-more's eye shots with her own red energy, Herald was sending Kyd Wykkd hurtling around dimentions he kept popping back from, Pantha was wrestling with Mammoth, and Jinx and Kid flash were Double teaming a taunting Gizmo.

"Aw, you pit-sniffers even fight as a couple!" he jeered as he flew around one of Jinx's hex's, only to be caught from behind by KF.

"Maybe you should focus more on fighting than trying to insult people." Kid said. Gizmo snorted.

"Shows what you know." His spider legs exploded from his backpack, throwing Kid Flash away from him.

"This is going too far, just do it now!" He yelled. The titans looked at him, confused, but the H.I.V.E stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey, what are you-" but Jinx's sentence was cut off as the room was covered in a cloud of gas that made them all splutter and cough. As the gas cleared the titans all looked around at each other, the H.I.V.E. gone.

"Is everyone ok?" Argent asked, flying up above the group.

"Where did they go?" Pantha asked, beginning to pace the destroyed lobby.

"Guys, where is Jinx?"

Ooo… an actual plot development! Ha scary Raven smiling…but there is something more important now! Geez this story is just inching along, sorry about that. No guarantees on another timely update…we will see how things go.

STL


	6. A woman scorned

And yet another, quite quickly updated chapter of Bad Luck and Karmic Cosmos!!! Wow I feel a new wind blowing into this story 

Ch. 6- A woman scorned.

"What do you mean they got away?" Robin did not sound happy, and that was only over the television screen.

"It was all dusty, and by the time we got it cleared up they were gone." Argent said into the monitor. The others were all gathered around her, all except for Kid Flash who stood off to the side with his back facing the screen.

"You got fooled by dust?" Robin demanded more than asked.

"There's more." Herald added. Pantha and Argent sent him harsh looks and Kid Flash twitched.

"What do you mean? And where is Jinx, isn't she supposed to be in charge?" they looked at each other shiftily.

"Gone." Pantha said.

"Gone? Gone where?" Robin asked.

"Well if we knew that do you think she would be gone?" Kid Flash mumbled, not turning.

"Ok, so let's get this straight. The H.I.V.E. 5 pull a bank job, get away, and Jinx is gone too?" Robin summed up the facts, and it was obvious he was suggesting what everyone had already thought and refused to believe.

"Don't you even." Kid was suddenly right in front of the screen, his blue eyes blazing at Robin. "She did not desert us. She wouldn't, she's on our side now."

"Look Wally, I know you want to believe that, but just look at the facts." Robin said, standing his ground.

"You know that's your problem Robin, you only look at what you think are facts. You don't bother to use any feelings or emotions at all. I know she wouldn't do that, and I know that something is wrong with this!"

"We have to assume she's gone back to them! We've been burned before, and I won't take that chance. If she has we're all at risk!" Robin shouted back.

"I'm done here, she's in trouble and I'm going to find her, Kid Flash out." The screen went black.

"Robin, I think he's right." Cyborg said. "It adds up really."

"No, it doesn't. He's allowed his feelings for her to cloud his judgment about her. He hasn't known her as long as we have. She was one of our greatest foes; we should have known this would happen."

"Robin, we may have known her longer, but he knows her better." Raven said. "You should hear him talk about her."

"That's beside the point. He just didn't know her as well as he thought. We need to start working on security." Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should give friend Kid Flash a chance to locate Jinx first." She said.

"All our safety is at risk here Star. If she gives the H.I.V.E. that inform-"

"The H.I.V.E. is so not even a threat man." Beast Boy said.

"Without Jinx they aren't. With her they've beaten us like four times."

***

"Wally, I'm sure it's not that bad. Those guys are idiots; she probably already escaped and is on her way here." Kid Flash hung his head.

"No, they've known her her whole life. They know her powers and weaknesses. If they've got her, she's not getting out without help."

"And what if she really did go AWOL man?" Herald asked. Kid Flash turned to look at him. He recoiled in preparation for the fury, but relaxed at the pathetically sad expression in Kid's eyes.

"Then it's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Argent asked.

"If she did then it's because I drove her away. I was so_ stupid_. What was I thinking, trying to make her jealous like that? It was what they always told me, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Wally.' Of course she'd want out of here." Argent put a hand on his shoulder, and he just looked at it.

"You don't think…" He shrugged her off.

"Yes, I do." He was gone in a blur of red and yellow.

Jinx suddenly found herself conscious, but she knew better than to open her eyes and give that information away. Instead she relied on her other senses to figure out what was happening around her. It wasn't quiet by any means. In fact she could hear the videogames blasting from here. It was warm, and she was restrained with cuffs around her arms and legs.

'_Those idiots.' _She thought_. 'Good thing no one could ever teach them anything._'

The door slid open and some on walked in. The footsteps weren't heavy enough to be Mammoth, or light enough to be Gizmo. She actually heard them so that ruled out Kyd and it was only one person, so no Billy. This was good.

"See-more." She said, finally opening her eyes. The cycloptic villain jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jinx! You're awake." He stumbled around until finally finding his way over to her side. She rolled her cat-like eyes.

"Really genius? How did you guys get out?" She demanded.

"What, no 'Hey buddy, how are you doing?'" Jinx narrowed her eyes at him, a faint pink glow starting.

"Right, sorry, don't freak out." He mumbled.

"Don't freak out?!" she hissed. "You just kidnapped me and you tell me not to freak out?"

"Jinx, I need to talk to you, please will you just listen to me?" he looked sincere, or at least as sincere as he could with a giant mechanized eyeball. She said nothing in response, which for him was a cue to talk.

"It wasn't so hard to get out, Mammoths sister came looking for him and let us out."

"What!? Did she let everyone out, where are they, how did she even get involved?" See-more tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do you really think we're dumb enough to let them all out after what they got us mixed up in? No, they're all still there." Jinx let out a sigh of relief, something that seemed to upset See-more.

"You really are one of them now?" Jinx looked over at him, the word duh written all over her face.

"And, with _him_?" Jinx snorted with derisive laughter. See-more switched his eye to a question mark. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no See-more." She said softly.

"But I thought…?" he trailed off.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about what you're gonna tell them when I get out of here and you were the last one to see me." Her eyes began to glow, but See-more looked unconcerned. She let off a wave of pink, assuming the bonds holding her limbs would be gone. She looked around in confusion when she still couldn't move.

"We know you're powers Jinx, you really think we couldn't figure out how to keep you in here?"

"I was sorta hoping for that, yeah." She said with annoyance plain in her voice.

"Sorry. Look, Jinx I really think you should think about coming back with us now." He said. She laughed at him.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you don't belong with them Jinx. Think about it. You left for him, and he ditched you the first chance he got."

"That's not true See-more." She said, looking down.

"Well he did leave you didn't he?"

"Yes. I told him to."

"And you left us because he told you to?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Jinx." See-more said sharply. Jinx looked up at him.

"It wasn't him ok. I just wanted something else. Rouge showed me that everything I was trying to be was a lie. The life I was living was a lie."

"And it's not now?" he asked. Jinx looked away from him.

"I didn't think so." She mumbled.

"He'll always lie to you Jinx. Hero's always do. They think they're all noble, but they need to have secrets, deceptions, plans. With us it's always up front and in the open." Jinx didn't look at him, choosing instead to study her feet intently.

"Call me if you change your mind Jinx, it's not like this place is sound proof." He gestured to the walls. "What's that saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Maybe you should stand up for yourself a little. The Jinx I knew would never take being ditched lying down." He said before walking out and leaving Jinx alone in the room.

So the titans think Jinx has gone back to the H.I.V.E. Kid Flash thinks he drove her there, and now she might just be thinking about it. Will she rejoin them? I don't' know, you'll just have to review so I think you care enough for me to find out!!!!!

STL


	7. Can You Blame Me?

Wow, well I guess there is no such thing as a consistent update when it comes to me. I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I'm moving, I had swine flu (yay for being part of a pandemic illness), and I have no idea where this is going anymore. I'm sorta winging it, so sorry if it gets worse. That's pretty much why I've been putting this off. I know people like it, and I want to do it justice.

Ch. 7- can you really blame me?

No one had seen Kid Flash for three days. He wouldn't answer his communicator, and he hadn't checked in. The H.I.V.E. 5 had remained silent as well, and this utter lack of any new leads was too much for Robin to handle.

"Robin, please stop your pacing." Starfire pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder with enough strength to bring him to an unwilling halt.

"I hate just sitting here waiting!" he cried in exasperation. "Two titans are missing, we have no idea what the H.I.V.E. is planning for them, and…" he trailed off, unwilling to finish his thought, but Starfire did it for him.

"And you are afraid that friend Wally will do something unintelligent."

"I just wish I had more information. I don't know how anyone is going to act." Starfire looked down on him with her face full of sympathy. She knew how much Robin needed to be in control of situations, and he had absolutely zero when it came to this one. He felt useless, they all did. But at least she didn't think he had the same guilt their other friend was having…

Raven hadn't left her room in the time that Kid flash and Jinx had been gone. This wasn't all together unusual except that when Beast Boy had pulled his fly on the wall routine he had just seen her curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed chanting "All my fault" over and over. Concerned for her he had resumed his normal form to try and talk to her, but to little avail, earning only a forceful one way ticket through her door that she had repaired instantly while he was still on the ground. All attempts to persuade her out had gone in a similar manner. Finally they had decided to just let her be. When something happened, they would tell her, and she would be alright again.

But there was someone who knew this was not Ravens fault in the slightest. There was someone who knew all the fault was his.

Kid Flash had no idea where he was running to. He had gone straight to the base where the H.I.V.E 5 had once held him captive, but the place was still just as ruined as he had left it. He had decided to make a small detour while he was there, pushing the broken door to Jinx's room out of his way to enter.

The room was still destroyed, much more so than the rest of the place, which had looked like the boys had at least tried to live in it for the few days before they were in Paris. Nothing was missing, or had even been moved. Nothing but the sketch book that he knew she had with her. He walked around the mangled remains of her furniture until he stepped on something that wasn't made of wood.

"Oh." He said as he stooped to pick up what he had stepped on. The sketch book she had with her now was apparently a new one, because the old one was now in his hands. So she really hadn't ever come back here after she let him go.

_How could she have gone back to them then? She didn't even come back for her most treasured possession, why would she go back now? _

He tucked the sketchbook under his arm and took off again, making the briefest of stops to put it somewhere safe before continuing his search.

Now, three days later, he had circled the globe more times than he even bothered to count. She wasn't in any of the old H.I.V.E hideouts, no other villains he ran across had seen her, and the H.I.V.E 5 hadn't resurfaced yet.

He was back in Star City now, and at a loss for what to do. Star City's largest park and it's sunny atmosphere were doing little to cheer him, and the tree he was leaning against didn't provide any real support.

"You look to be a bit lost." A dangerous sounding female voice interrupted Kid Flash's misery, and he looked up quickly. Before him stood an average sized, red-headed girl. She was staring up at him, but something about her made him feel smaller.

"Not really." He said flatly. He pushed himself up off the tree, and she grinned wickedly.

"Well, you are certainly not in the right place." She sneered. Kid Flash looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look, whoever you are, I am not really in the mood for whatever game this is supposed to be. I'm actually looking for some-"

"My name is Shimmer," the girl cut him off, "and I know exactly what, or rather who, you are looking for. I can tell you right now you will not find her, because you'll have to go through me to do it." Her evil grin grew as Kid Flash's expression changed from exasperation to rage.

"What did you do with her?!" he demanded.

"Nothing she didn't deserve. You mess with my brother, you mess with me." She said. Kid Flash barred his teeth at the girl, enraged by the joy sparking in her blue eyes.

"Bring it speedy." She whispered dangerously. Kid Flash twitched, ready to run, but didn't get far, as he was suddenly encased in rock.

"Oh, maybe I should have told you, I can transform elements, and that includes the air. Good luck touching me." Kid Flash was freed in the next second, and fell, gasping, to the ground.

_You can't change them forever apparently._ Kid Flash thought. He rose to his feet again, and faced his fight.

***

"I've got you now Billy!" Billy Numerous yelled at himself. His answer was being hit over the head, again by another of his clones.

"I've got you all!" See-More called out joyfully. The racing game they were playing was coming to the end of its course. As it did a solid black car slid past everyone else to take first place. The many Billy's and See-More looked over to Kyd Wykkyd, who just smiled slightly.

"Some things just never change." Four controllers dropped to the floor. The fridge dropped back to the ground, and a large flash and a squeal indicated that Gizmo had slipped up in whatever he had been doing.

"How did you…what are you…?" Jinx stood in the doorway from the main hallway, one hip sticking out in a trademark gesture, smirking as Gizmo stumbled over his words. They all turned to stare at See-More.

"You let her out!?" The Billy's chorused.

"No! I swear, I-" See-More stuttered.

"Of course he didn't. You idiots just still haven't figured out how to contain a prisoner." Jinx said. She began walking into the room, ignoring the gaping stares.

"Well, why aren't you attacking us, or calling your crud munching titans?" Gizmo demanded, using his rocket pack to fly up to her.

"Do the words under cover mean anything to you?" Jinx said softly, coming to a stop in front of the main computer.

"Sure they do, but you don't expect us to believe that's what you been doin' this whole time do ya?" one Billy piped up. Kyd nodded in fervent agreement.

"Yeah, we saw you with that guy, and you helped them freeze us up!" another Billy added.

"Would a better opportunity than that moron falling for me have presented itself? Would any of us have been able to just walk up to the titans and say, 'hey, I wanna be a titan now, where do I sign up?' He gave me the in I needed and I wasn't about to let that chance slip through my fingers." Jinx stared around at them, just daring them to question her.

"You want us to believe you had it planned all along to infiltrate the titans?" Mammoth said from the kitchen.

"You know as well as I do we've had the idea ever since Cyborg did it to us." She said. Mammoth looked at the floor, seeming to try to find another hole in her story.

"Well then why did you stay there after he was with that Raven girl?" See-More asked. He wasn't really looking at Jinx, more a spot about ten feet to her right, as though he was afraid to really meet her eyes.

"That was when I got my best information," She said quietly, "when they gave me command of my own team, and all the access and power that went with it." She smiled, though no one seemed to notice that it was more reminiscent that evil.

"So, what the heck are you saying?" Gizmo said, sounding more than agitated.

Jinx pulled out her titan communicator, which the boys only now realized they hadn't thought to take from her.

"I'm saying that we're going to take those do gooders down, once and for all."


	8. Titan Found

So, good news. I officially have finished writing this story! No more plot details to decide on, no more lack of enthusiasm, and most importantly, because I now have time to do it, no more seven months or so between updates!

Ch 8.

Beast Boy had finally given up his vigil outside Ravens door around 3 a.m. He was passed out on the couch in front of a screen with a dead monkey and the flashing words GAME OVER, a norm for the green teen. His snoring filled the large space, and he didn't even stir when the screen went black. What did make him move however, was the shout that emitted from the televisions speakers seconds later.

"Yo, pitsniffer!" Beast Boy jumped off the couch.

"Who, what? Get 'em commander bananas! Where?" The sound of sniggering met this outburst, and then a smack.

"Hey ow! What was that for?" Beast Boy finally gained his bearings enough to look at the screen, and into the faces of the H.I.V.E 5.

"You!" he yelled as he dashed for the emergency button. He ripped the warning paper put up just for him out of the way and smashed the large button down. A loud siren filled the air, and seconds later three very groggy titans entered the room.

"B, I swear if this is another high score I'm gonna kick your little green…"

"Aww… did we wake you?" A drawling voice replaced the sneer that had been Gizmos. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all looked up at the t.v. in alarm.

"The H.I.V.E!" Robin shouted. "What have you done with our team mates?!" The boys on the screen laughed.

"You suckers!" See-More chortled.

"Yeah, we ain't done nothin' to one of _your _team mates." Billy guffawed. Robin ground his teeth in frustration.

"Dude, what the heck are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked confusedly, rubbing his temples.

"Did he say team mates? As in two?" Mammoth mumbled dimly. The other four turned to look at him.

"So you haven't done anything with Kid Flash?" Cyborg questioned.

"Guess that's where Shimmer's been this whole time then." See-More deduced. They started to laugh again.

"What have you done with Jinx?" The four titans turned quickly to stare at Raven who had just entered the room, hood up. "Where is she?"

"Right where I belong." The titans swiveled back around quickly, all five mouths agape, as a sixth figure took center focus on their television. There stood Jinx, pink eyes blazing, staring them all down.

"But, friend Jinx, this must be some trick. Surely you have not."

"It's called a contraction Starfire, they're not that difficult." Jinx cut the stunned alien off. Starfire looked like Jinx had just slapped her across the face.

"We really don't have time for this." Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "We just needed to let you know that we're back in business Titans."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. Jinx looked down at whatever floor the H.I.V.E. 5 was standing on.

"There's a phrase I'm looking for here. I'm sure you've heard it. You'll hear from us soon." The screen went blank again, and the titan's faces were a perfect match.

"I knew it." Robin whispered.

"Well that was fun!" Billy said, slapping his knee and starting to laugh. The other boys joined in, though Kyd Wykkyd was only smiling and nodding. Jinx glared at them.

"Alright enough!" she snapped. The boys all silenced themselves and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" Gizmo demanded.

"Now that I'm back there are going to be some changes around here. First off, you're all going to listen to what I say, and not just while we're pulling jobs. We used to be a well honed, unstoppable machine, but the longer we've been out on our own, the more we've lost that." The boys continued to watch her in silence as she began to pace.

"We need to take care of those Titans once and for all. I never want to see their faces again." She said with a grimace.

"So, we're gonna like, kill them?" See-More's voice trembled a little as he spoke. A thief and a menace he may be, and a mass catastrophe he had little real part in he could handle, but up close and personal murder he wasn't so sure about.

"Oh no, we're going to really make sure they _can't _show their faces. We're going to turn that adoring public against them, and with any luck," she snapped her fingers and smiled maliciously as they sparked pink, "we'll turn them against each other too."

The boys laughed again, and this time Jinx joined in. It seemed like a moment for maniacal laughter after all.

"So has anyone actually heard anything from Shimmer?" Jinx asked after a few moments.

"No, we honestly didn't even know that she was doing what she was doing. Wonder which Titan she caught up with." Mammoth said. All eyes found Jinx.

"What, like I would know?" she said. Kyd Wykkyd raised what should have been his eyebrows.

"C'mon Jinx, even we can figure that one out." Two Billy's said together.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking confused.

"That lame brain Kid Flash!" Gizmo shouted in exasperation.

"Trust me, he wouldn't have come looking for me. Besides there were three other Titans there when you so rudely took me, and I'm sure they wasted no time in informing the rest. It could be anybody."

"I guess that's true." See-more said. Mammoth yawned hugely then, putting an end to that conversation.

"Ok, well we scared and confused them, so now it's time to get some shut eye." He said.

"A-greed." Billy said as he snapped back into just one of himself. The two of them left the room, Gizmo and Kyd following close behind.

"Er, goodnight Jinx." See-More said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and half turning toward the door.

"Uh, See-More?" Jinx called. He turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have a place to sleep, or am I just going back to the containment room?" See-More grinned.

"Come on." He said, waving his hand for her to follow. She did, and he led her through the halls of the still unfamiliar base.

"Here it is." He said, stopping in front of an unmarked door. "We don't have sliders or anything yet, but it does have a lock." He said with a smile. She returned it, turned the knob, and walked inside.

"So this is what you were doing all day." She said knowingly, appraising the small space. See-More blushed brightly and looked at the floor.

"I know it's not much, but I-"

"It's perfect." She said. She turned to look at him. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure." He stuttered quickly.

"Why didn't you just go back to Jump?" See-More looked uncomfortable.

"The bases location had been discovered, it wasn't safe."

"I didn't ask why you didn't go back to the base." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shimmer, uh, well she wanted to get revenge on you for getting Mammoth frozen." He said quietly.

"Because that was totally my fault." She said sarcastically with a trademark roll of her pink cat-like eyes.

"Well you were the one that collapsed the floor so that Kid Flash could catch us." See-More said defensively.

"Did I not say 'nothing personal'?" Jinx said as though explaining the point to a five year old.

"And we were just supposed to know that wasn't witty banter or something?" See-More demanded.

"Alright, good point." She conceded. "But still, I was in Jump until two days before you got me, so how did you know where to find me?" See-More's eye began to swivel around the room, looking at anything but Jinx. It was clear he did not want to answer that question.

"C'mon See-More." She prodded.

"We…we assumed you were…were with him!" The last three words came out in a rush, and he immediately wished he hadn't said anything. Jinx just looked at him calmly.

"Well I was obviously." She said with a shrug. "Not the way you were expecting of course, but still." See-More finally smiled.

"Yeah, defiantly not the way I thought."

"Well, I'd really like to go to sleep now." She said, taking a step toward the door, giving See-More a cue to leave.

"Right." He said with a start. He turned to go, but paused in the doorway. "It's good to have you back Jinx-y." he said, grinning.

"Good to be back. And remember, don't let anyone hear you calling me that." She grinned back and shut the door behind him.

She strode to the bed, kicking her boots off as she went. She was so desperate to lie down after this day that she didn't even bother pulling back the covers, choosing instead to jump onto the bed.

"Ow." She moaned as her head connected with something that was not her pillow. She pulled herself up and took the offending object in her hands. It was a sketch book. Jinx smiled widely as she looked to her left and grabbed the box of pencils that she correctly assumed would go with it. She flipped open the cover and found a note.

"_Sorry you didn't have a chance to take the old one with you. Welcome back –Seymour." _

Jinx laid the book down on the floor next to the bed, and finally placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. A frown crossed her pale face as she did, and her hand closed on an object in her pocket.

"Those morons." She mumbled.

***

"Guys this is one crazy dream. No more midnight tofu." Robin glared at Beast Boy, Starfire still looked too shocked to function, Raven wasn't moving, and Cyborg looked sympathetic.

"I don't think you're dreaming BB." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked around

"If I'm not, can we pretend I am?" he said.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Starfire asked no one in particular.

"I told him." Robin said quietly though fiercely. "I've told him all along she would turn on us." His voice grew in volume as he continued. "She's their leader! Did he really think that him liking her was going to change her entire upbringing?! We should have seen this coming!"

"How many times do we have to go through this!?" Robin slammed his fists into the back of the sofa.

"We thought we were being careful man. We thought we were doing it right this time." Cyborg tried to reassure him.

"There is no right way." Robin hissed.

"There has to be something else to this." Cyborg said, desperate to believe what he was saying was true.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Everyone turned to stare at Raven, in shock that she was finally speaking. "Now we focus on finding Kid Flash and figuring out who Shimmer is. It's safe to assume he went after her, so if we find Jinx, we'll find him." They continued to gape at her for a few moments until Robin finally spoke.

"We'll contact the Star City Titans and see what more they know. The H.I.V.E could be operating from either city, but they were last seen in Star City, so we're starting there." A smile flashed briefly across Starfire's face. Robin was in leader mode now.

But she was still sure he was blaming his friend for this mess. It was clear now that Terra's betrayal had left a substantial mark on more than just Beast Boy.

"Are you sure we should be calling them now?" Starfire asked as Robin made a move for the monitor.

"We don't have time not to. We-" but he was interrupted by the anxious faces of the Star City titans…three of them anyway.

"Oh, good, you're awake.": said a panicky Argent. "We haven't been able to track down Kid Flash yet but I'm starting to think that something else is going on here."

"Argent," Robin began. "We just got a call…"

**Ta da! Updated in about a week, go team! **** I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! **


	9. The HIVE make their move

**SORRY!!! It's better than six months right? … yeah, I own nothing…**

**Ch.9 The HIVE make their move**

"Well, you've got a nice place here." Cyborg said as he looked around the Star City Tower's main room. It was for the most part exactly like their tower, but the kitchen, with its large stainless steel appliances, looked like it belonged in a five star restaurant. The color scheme also seemed as though it better matched Argent and Jinx's personal style, with deep hues in the carpet and furniture.

"Thanks, I guess." Herald said.

"Has there been any contact from Jinx or Kid Flash since we last-"

"We would have told you." Argent snapped at Robin. He narrowed his masked eyes at her, and opened his mouth to retort, but Starfire laid a restraining hand on his shoulder and he shut it again.

"We can take you to the bank. The have given us until today before they start rebuilding." Pantha said in her deep accent.

"Let's go then." Robin said. His team took off efficiently, the other three following behind slowly and dejectedly.

***

"So here it is, just a hole in a wall." Herald said, gesturing around the rubble strewn bank lobby.

"Titans, spread out." Robin ordered. The five of them fanned out across the large space.

Several minutes had passed when Starfire finally called out from the left corner of the vault.

"I believe I have found something most intriguing." She said as the others gathered around her.

"We spent three days searching this place! Where did you find that thing?" Argent demanded, jabbing her finger at the object that Starfire now held.

"It was right next to the brick. It was not immediately obvious, but I…" she trailed off, not wishing to patronize the others' efforts.

"There is no way that was there. Seriously, I'm the one who put that chunk where it is, I would have seen it." Herald said, looking back and forth between Starfire and the floor.

"So that would mean it was planted?" Pantha suggested. No one answered her, instead staring at Starfire's palm, baffled, as the object started to buzz.

****

"So what exactly is this grand plan of yours?" Gizmo asked snottily. The H.I.V.E. 5 were sitting around a meeting table, and all eyes were on their newly re-instated leader.

"Alright, here's the deal." She leaned forward and looked at each of the boys in turn. "Those losers will be looking for us here in Star City, which will leave Jump totally open. So step one is to move our operation over there." Jinx sat back from the table and put her hands into her lap.

"But we can't go back to our old base, it's destroyed, and we can't get a new one." See-More protested.

"We don't need a new one," Jinx said with a wicked grin, "we're taking theirs. I know all the security codes; it'll be a piece of cake."

"And you don' think they changed all those things by now?" Billy asked.

"I don't think they have actually. They were looking for me first, and then took off in a hurry. I think this is going to be the easiest part of our plan. Once we've taken the tower, they'll start blaming each other for losing so fast. That will be the beginning of their downfall."

"So, won't they just boot us right back out?" See-More asked.

"As long as we don't do anything stupid, we shouldn't be removed." Jinx shot back.

"Once they have no where to go, that's when we start to hit the city. That is the part that is going to take the most precision. We're going to have to have timing and circumstance to leave them looking bad. I'm also going to have to give you some gossip that you can use that against them. A lot of the info is going to have them blaming each other for a lot of things…and how you could possibly know them."

"So, when are we goin'?" Billy asked.

"As soon as we can, we need them to still be looking for us here." Jinx replied.

"What about Shimmer?" Mammoth asked, finally speaking. Jinx stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Whatever she's doing, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"She's been gone for awhile, maybe we should check in with her." Mammoth pressed. Jinx sighed dramatically.

"If we contact her we could interrupt her mission. She's been fine on her own this long Mammoth, I'm sure she's fine now." Jinx said, struggling to keep her voice even and not snap at him.

"We're wasting time. We need to be in that tower yesterday!"

"Looks like someone got used to getting carted around too fast." Gizmo muttered. "We can't all move at the speed of stinking light." He yelped as his chair broke in a flash of pink and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Get your stuff; we're leaving in half an hour maximum."

***

It took a little over four hours to reach Jump City in the recently completed H.I.V.E. hover jet. It was Gizmo's pride and joy, and Jinx's complaining about the speed brought out the very worst of his arsenal of insults. Finally though, the skyline of Jump, including it's giant T, was close in view.

"How do we know they aren't back?" Mammoth asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Jinx said. She pulled out a small round yellow object, and each of the boys, minus the mute Kyd Wykkyd, gasped.

"What are you still doing with that!?" Gizmo demanded.

"In all you're infinite detainee handling wisdom you idiots forgot to take it from me. But now we can use it to track them." She flipped the communicator open, pushed a button, and 8 colored dots appeared on the screen.

"See, still in Star City." She said with a flick of her wrist that snapped the device shut. Kyd Wykkyd placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at the small yellow circle.

"No, I didn't see one here, but if there was they just must not have taken me off the grid yet." Jinx responded to the silent question.

"They can see you then!" Gizmo shouted.

"We want them to find us, remember?" Jinx said, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was growing tired of this questioning, and was gnawing at the bit to get on with the plan.

"The point is, no one is here but us, so can we just get on with it!?" she threw her slender arms up and Gizmo, grumbling all the way down, landed the jet on the Titans island.

"So now what?" Billy asked. Jinx huffed and rolled her cat pupil eyes.

"Are you guys really that useless? We get out of the ship and go to the stinking door!"

"Heh, heh, right." Billy laughed sheepishly. The group proceeded to the door, and the boys crowded behind Jinx, who was staring at the door.

"Well?" Gizmo sneered. Jinx's eyes flickered all around the area, and back to the entrance pad.

"Ow!" Gizmo shouted. They all turned to look at him, and Kyd Wykkyd picked up the rock that had bounced off of his shiny bald head. Everyone burst out laughing as Gizmo glared angrily at the sky.

"Stupid loose gravel." He mumbled.

"Whatever, you can get an ice pack inside, let's go." Jinx strode confidently toward the code panel and typed in a series of numbers.

"Welcome home Jinx!" a computerized Cyborg's voice said as the H.I.V.E. stepped into the cavernous entry way that only three of them had seen before.

"Psh, show off." Jinx scoffed under her breath.

"This place is hu-uge." Billy said as he began to split himself and head off into the tower.

"I can't believe that worked. Those munch-heads." Gizmo said, and he moved off toward the CD's.

"I wonder if they still have that blue stuff." Mammoth said as he headed up the stairs into the kitchen. Kyd Wykkyd simply wandered off, which left See-More and Jinx alone.

"Wanna give me the grand tour?" he asked, rocking back and forth. Jinx sighed.

"Sure See-More, I'll show you around." She said a little louder than was really necessary. She walked off toward the elevator, See-More close behind her. It was silent as the doors slid shut and the elevator began to move.

"So, you guys took over here once?" See-More said awkwardly.

"Yep, place was a dump then. But it was our first graduation assignment. Obviously we failed." She smiled reminiscently.

"Ops center."

"Guess he finally let Starfire announce the floors." Jinx said, looking up at the speaker. She stepped out.

"So, this is the T.V. slash kitchen place, and where everyone usually is." She said as she walked quickly through the area, ignoring the sounds of Mammoth rummaging through the fridge. See-More was having some trouble trying to look around the giant space and keep up with Jinx's stride. The doors across the room slid open and Jinx continued into the dark hallway. She came to a stop at a door after a bathroom, a closet, and Robin's creepy newspaper clipping room.

"This is Beast Boy's pit." She grinned and the door whooshed open.

"Heh, I got you now Billy!"

"Not if I get you first Billy!" The sounds of electronic shooting and monkey noises followed these pronouncements. Jinx and See-More poked their heads around the door frame and saw three Billy's playing what appeared to be Mega Monkey's 1 on a game station classic, Beast Boy's dirty clothes piled all around them.

"Ok, so there's that." Jinx said as she withdrew her head.

"Of course Billy would find that." See-More remarked, shaking his head amusedly.

"Yeah, so down here is Robin's room." Another door slid open, and the surgically clean brightness of the room hit them.

"Is he really that much of a neat freak?" See-More asked.

"Sorta. Really he just doesn't spend much time in here." Jinx said.

The two proceeded on past Starfire's room, where they shared a good laugh about the pink-ness and Jinx had to slide a curious Silky back under the bed with her foot. They stopped very briefly at Cyborg's door, as neither of them wanted to set off some alarm with all the unidentified technology in the room. They didn't even bother to open Terra's door, though Jinx did not explain why.

Finally they found themselves at Raven's door, and paused.

"What you are about to do is very rare, and has been done very few times by anybody." Jinx told See-More dramatically.

"What?" he asked a bit dimly.

"No one goes into Raven's room." She said with a grin. She pushed down on the pad and turned, only to walk straight into the door, which had remained shut.

"Ouch, hey!" she shouted as she staggered backwards.

"Guess no one really does." See-More said, trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"Yes, I do." Jinx growled, slamming her palm repeatedly into the pad.

"Just…let…me…in!" she said, emphasizing each word with a slap. "I'm not going to touch anything; I just want to show him!" Jinx said as though she was trying to reason with the door. Apparently the door was being stubborn, because it still didn't move.

"Fine!" Jinx shouted angrily, aiming a kick at the door. "I could just hex it. How would that sound?" See-More bit his lip, trying his utmost not to laugh. The door slid open at Jinx's last threat.

"That's what I thought." Jinx said with satisfaction. She strode forward into the gloom, See-More following.

"It's creepy in here." He said, switching his eye to night vision, even though it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "What's up with that hood thing on her bed?"

"Who knows?" Jinx said. "I wonder if she's still got that mirror around here."

"Mirror?" See-More questioned.

"Ow! Yes the mirror." Jinx yelped as she tripped over Raven's bookstand. "She had a mirror that leads into her mind. Beast Boy and Cyborg got lost in it once, and they had to deal with all the emotions she can't let out."

"Whoa, weird! Is that one of those things we can use against them?" he asked.

"Yep, but we should go." Jinx said, pointing towards the door. See-More walked to it and out into the hallway. Jinx stared to follow him before tripping yet again. She looked down to see the mirror at her feet.

"There's a great idea." She mumbled. "And it was perfect info." She said to herself just before the door closed.

"I wanna see the garage." See-More said once Jinx joined him in the hall.

"Perfect, then I can leave you there. There's someplace I want to check out on my own." The two made their way back to the elevator, with Jinx shooting Raven's door one last glare over her shoulder.

*****

**Well, there it is. The HIVE has a plan, and Jinx is back in the tower. But what did Starfire find? And just where is Shimmer anyway? Weelll tune in next time to BLCK "Chapter 10: Triple crossed? ..." **


	10. Triple Crossed?

Chapter 10- Triple Crossed?

Jinx was having a very…intriguing dream. She was lying in the bed that the Titans had set up for her during her first few weeks of intense probation, and she was warm, very warm, and very comfortable.

"Isn't it nice here?" a delicious voice whispered in her ear. Jinx smiled and rolled over.

"It can always be like this." The voice tempted. Then suddenly the voice became a blaring alarm. Jinx shot up and the covers slid off of her. She shivered at the cold.

"What?" she asked the room groggily. She shook her head and stood to make her way to the ops center, grumbling all the time.

"Maybe this one?"

Jinx entered the room to see all the boys gathered around a computer display, apparently trying to figure out the alarm.

"No!" Jinx shouted just in time to prevent Gizmo from pushing a large blue button. "Here," She said, rushing over before they could destroy anything. The large screen clicked to life and eight very angry faces appeared.

"Haven't you already tried this before?" Robin said, barely containing his emotions.

"If at first you don't succeed…" Jinx quipped. Robin frowned.

"Alright, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way." Cyborg chimed in. The HIVE boys roared with laughter, and even Jinx cracked a smile. "Guess that means the hard way." Cyborg growled.

"So you figured out where we are. What are you going to do about it?" Gizmo sneered.

"We're gonna come kick your little butt outta our tower!" Cyborg burst out, shaking his fist at the screen.

"Why don't we all just calm down here." Jinx said evenly. "You want us out, we want you back here." She grinned. "So why don't you just let us know when you get back." Cyborg's angry retort was cut off when Jinx ended the feed.

"Ok," she said, turning to her…team for lack of better words, "it's time for Titans 101." The boys all moved to sit on the large sofa, and looked up at Jinx like she was their kindergarten teacher. She made an annoyed face at this before continuing.

"We'll start with Robin and Starfire. They're dating, but Robin doesn't like people knowing that. He says it's nobody's business, but secretly Starfire thinks it's because he's embarrassed by it. He isn't of course, but hey, insecurities are what we're after."

"He's embarrassed of that hot little red head? Is he crazy!?" Billy yelled. Jinx smacked him.

"I just told you she only thinks that. Keep up." She snapped.

"Ok, now, Beast Boy's biggest weakness is Terra. She's been gone for almost two years and he still get's touchy anytime anyone brings her up, especially since he thinks he saw her recently, and the girl was dead set on the fact that she was not her."

"That blonde girl that used to help them kick our butts?" See-More asked. Jinx nodded.

"But that should probably only be a last resort. He managed to do some pretty serious damage to Slade when he brought her up, and we don't want things to get quite that far, maybe we should just stick to him being the youngest, and usually sort of a liability. He's sometimes annoyed by the fact that Robin treats him like a child. Yeah, that will be the way to go; Robin demeaning him."

"Then there's Cyborg. We know all about him." Mammoth and Gizmo growled, and Jinx nodded at them solemnly. "He's had major differences with Robin. They often butt heads when Cyborg thinks Robin is wrong, and feels like he should be more active in leading the team. He had his own team once, and he's left the Titans more times than any of them, even if it was a cover once. He's independent and stubborn."

"Why is Robin the leader, if he's the root of all their problems?" See-More asked. Jinx frowned. That was a fair question.

"You know, I don't know." She said simply, choosing not to share with them her own in depth analysis of the head Titan. She had spent much of her time at the academy dissecting him, his mannerisms, and his personality. He was the leader of the team that was always up against her own, and because of this, she had researched him to the point where, probably only Starfire knew him better…and in an entirely different way. This was something that she had shared with absolutely no one, and she shook her self a little to clear that uncomfortable thought.

"And then there is Raven." Jinx paused and squinted toward the floor. "And you're going to leave her to me." She waited before continuing, staring at the ugly red carpet as though it had personally wronged her.

"Alright, that should be enough for round one. They should be here in a matter of hours, so it's time to go set up." The five boys trudged out of the room and toward the exit. Jinx hung back long enough to give the room an almost pleading, but exasperated look.

"This better work." She mumbled as she left.

"Man, I still don't see why we have to go through with this." Cyborg complained as the titans flew back to Jump City.

"Because they can't know, that's why." Raven said simply, not even looking toward Cyborg.

"I know that, I'm just saying, why can't we just go kick their butts and be done with it? Why do we have to jump through all these hoops?" he clarified in aggravation.

"Cyborg, we've beaten them plenty of times before, and obviously they're still around. This seems to be the only way to get rid of them once and for all, and we've got to give it a shot." Robin said. "Now start the landing sequence, that's the place."

"Still don't see why we should be listening to those scrimmin muffin grrr…" Cyborg mumbled incoherently. Unseen by anyone, Raven smiled just the tiniest bit.

"I see their ship." Jinx announced to the rest of the H.I.V.E. "Now remember what I told you, and we'll have them running away with their tails behind their legs." She said with a vicious smile.

The t-ship touched down about a hundred feet from them, and the HIVE took their battle positions.

"How nice of you to come and find us." Jinx shouted to the Titans sarcastically.

"Look Jinx, this doesn't have to go down this way." Robin called back. "You can just give yourselves up now, give us our tower back, and we can all go on our way. I'm sure they'd be willing to give you a reduced sentence if you come quietly."

Jinx and the HIVE boys started to laugh raucously.

"Please, we hold all the cards here, Robby-poo." Jinx cackled. Both Robin and Starfire ground their teeth at the mention of Kitten's old pet name. "We have your tower, we have the 'this is our plan' advantage, and, thanks to me, we have all your secrets."

"That is it. Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. His team charged behind him, and they engaged the HIVE in hand to hand combat. They were outnumbered, and so groups formed as the fight ensued.

Cyborg had gone straight for Mammoth, the classic matchup, but he was having a hard time keeping up with the genetically engineered behemoth. Obviously he had his moves carefully planned out. Just as he dodged one of Cyborg's swipes, he made his first comment.

"You've lost your touch. You were a fighting machine when you were with us. What's the matter, that leader of yours' training methods not cutting it? Seems to me maybe you should ditch the spiky haired loser and have your own team. Or have you tried that before? Couldn't cut it on your own could you?"

Cyborg had stopped moving as he listened to Mammoth's bumbling attempt at insulting him. Though the words had been convoluted, the point was there. He stared blankly as Mammoth slammed him into a building. Mammoth walked off, laughing, as Cyborg sat there in the rubble, groaning. He could even swear he saw flashes of light.

Beast Boy had ended up with about six Billies circling him. He grinned at the red clad southerner and his clones.

"Only six of you, why are you going so easy on me?" he said. Billy laughed.

"Because I have six sentences to say to you." The one directly behind him said. Beast Boy whipped around to look, his direction changing with each new Billy speaking.

"You silly little green boy." The one to his left added.

"You're just the runt of the litter ain't ya?" one on his right called.

"That big mean Robin just won't seem to acknowledge you're grown up." Another behind him said.

"Of course I don't know what kinda grown up still plays with stuffed monkeys and sleeps on a bunk bed." The second to last Billy sneered.

"And most grownups have girlfriends!" The Billy that had been right in front of Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Beast Boy glared at him, rage building in his eyes. Billy Smirked as Beast Boy lunged at him. Just as his hit was about to land, Billy retracted into one, so that Beast Boy was sent flying into a group of curious onlookers, still in tiger form. The screams of horror went unnoticed by the others fighting.

Robin and Starfire had ended up with the largest group, finding themselves facing Gizmo, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd. The five of them stood facing each other, Starfire and Robin on one side, and the three boys on the other.

"Whatcha waiting for, ya pit sniffin' crud muncher!" Gizmo gleefully taunted. Robin smiled amusedly.

"Is that the best you can do? You really need to update your vocabulary." Robin replied. He swung a bird-a-rang out of nowhere, and towards the tiny genius, but Gizmo's backpack exploded into a jet pack and launched him into the air above it.

"Is that the best you got?" See-More mocked. "You need to update your weaponry." Robin glared at him, but the line had turned out to be merely a distraction.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, just before she flew into the boy wonder, knocking him to the ground, and out of the path of Kyd Wykkyd who had just opened a portal behind him.

"Thanks Star." Robin said shortly, pushing his way back to his feet.

"Aw, look at that, the super girl saving her man." Gizmo said from his place above the scene.

"He sure didn't seem too appreciative though, did he?" See-More added. Starfire spared him half a glance before unleashing a barrage of Star bolts upon him, but when the smoke cleared, See-More was protected by a pink bubble that retracted into his eye following the attack.

"Hey, I'm on your side here." See-More said. "Word on the street is you two are together, but you can bet I didn't hear it coming from him. Matter of fact, it seemed like it was pretty hush, hush intel." Starfire's eyes began to glow a solid green.

"It is for security purposes that our relationship has not been made public outside of Japan, and that has nothing to do with this." She growled. See-More grinned.

"Security reasons? Please, like someone would kidnap you to get to him? Hasn't that sorta happened already, long before you guys were together? That seems like a pretty lame excuse to me. There must be something else behind it. Hmmm, I wonder what it could be." Starfire did not see Kyd Wykkyd teleport See-More away before she slammed into the ground, all the way to the subway train running underneath.

"Well, it looks like this little team of yours is having some trouble." Gizmo said. Robin snarled and launched an attack of bombs on him. Gizmo glided away from them easily.

"Maybe someone's leader skills aren't up to par. Matter of fact, we've done some digging, and everyone's issues, lead right back to you." Gizmo laughed from above Robin's head.

"Jinx." Robin growled.

"Hey there Rae Rae, how have things been going?" Jinx said in a fake sweet voice. Raven rolled her eyes, she had not bothered putting her hood up.

"Why are you doing this Jinx?" she asked blandly. Jinx's smile vanished. She looked around her. Mammoth had already taken care of Cyborg, and Billy had Beast Boy all wrapped up, so both of them were watching. Jinx had instructed them not to interfere, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Why do you ask?" Jinx asked, her voice tight. Raven raised a curious eyebrow at her. Jinx looked between Mammoth and Billy, unsure of what to do. Raven looked around to her fellow titans, all in trouble, and all being defeated. For a brief moment she smirked, and Jinx knew she was in trouble.

"Well, there must be a reason for you to want such thorough and humiliating revenge on us." She prompted. Jinx growled at her.

"I've always wanted to see you high and mighty titans go down. Duh, I've only been attacking you for years." She said, staring Raven down.

"True, but why now? Is it revenge?" Raven said silkily.

"Of course it's revenge. We've been trying to find a way to get you back ever since Cyborg betrayed us."

"But it's not Cyborg you claimed as your sole challenge. It's not Cyborg you're fighting now. No Jinx, this isn't revenge for betrayal. This is a woman scorned, isn't it?" Jinx stomped her foot in rage.

"Would everyone stop saying that!? I am not a woman scorned alright! You can have him, he's yours, I don't want him! That's why he's with you in the first place, because I didn't want him! This has nothing to do with you, and nothing to do with him!" And then she couldn't control it. There was a huge flash of pink, and the street was crumbling beneath all of them. Jinx barely had a second to look down at the eroding asphalt beneath her feet before she was on solid ground, what looked like two blocks west of where she had just been. She looked up in shock just in time to see Cyborg being dropped into view…

"Well now that wasn't part of the plan." Kid Flash said, smiling at Jinx, who rolled her eyes and glared at him.

**Ok, so I'm going to Costa Rica for a month, and I know it's awful of me to leave with this mini cliff hanger, but I'm sorry!!! I promise that the first thing I'll do when I get home on June 11****th**** is write Chapter 11! Ha, yeah number 11. Anyway, I'm procrastinating a ten page final paper that is due in 8 hours and doesn't even have a topic to write this, so I should wrap it up. Stay excited my friends, we're near the end. Next time: all will be revealed. It's the last chapter!**

**STL **


	11. The End

**I would like to say a huge thank you to nillamonster, who saw it fit to review what appeared to be a dead story and make me get my butt back in gear. I could give you all the whole story about why this took almost 8 months longer than it was supposed to, but it's not relevant, and no one really cares about the authors **_**real**_** life…so, after years of waiting, I now present the final chapter of Bad Luck and Karmic Cosmos. **

BLCK ending

Jinx stared around at the faces above her, as she hadn't had the wear with all to get back to her feet yet. Each and every face held nothing but shock as they stared back. As she did one last sweep however, she found the one face that wasn't shocked, but highly amused, and she frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled softly, glaring daggers at the young speedster.

"Saving everyone from you. What was that anyway? I didn't know you had it in you." He sounded smug, and Jinx knew he had heard her banter with Raven.

To buy some time she looked around again. The titans looked battered, and confused. The H.I.V.E only looked lost, except See-More, who looked like he had just figured out a difficult riddle, and she knew she only had a matter of minutes.

"What happened to Shimmer, you told us she beat him?" Mammoth said, drawing the titans' eyes off of Jinx.

"Uh, um…ahh." She stammered, looking at Kid Flash from the corner of her eye.

"I dealt with Shimmer." He said simply.

"What, how? No one can take her!" Billy ranted, but it seemed that not all was lost on the rest of the H.I.V.E boys.

"You lied." Gizmo said.

"No, no I didn't. She told me she took him down, she just must not have finished the job and he came back for her." Jinx explained, finally getting to her feet. Both groups took a few steps back from her, and she looked quickly between them. All but two of the boys seemed satisfied with this account, but Kyd Wykkyd and See-More weren't going to let her off that easy.

"We're not quite that dumb." See-More said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded solemnly. All was silent for a moment, then,

"I bet you're right." See-More said, looking at Kyd. "He came and let her out." Jinx's eyes widened in shock and she took a few steps back.

"Who let who out of where?" Billy asked. Jinx bit her lip. There was nothing for it now.

"Kid Flash beat Shimmer, then came and let Jinx out. That's how she was able to just come waltzing into the living room and take back over." See-More said. He turned to Jinx.

"But you told us so much, got us into their tower, we kicked their butts just now. I don't understand, if you weren't working for them, but he let you out. What are you two up to?" Jinx sighed

"Yes, they knew things that I at least, believed no one knew." Starfire said venomously, glaring at Jinx, who buried her face in her hands. Finally she looked up and towards the Titans, where her eyes zeroed in on Kid Flash's hand now resting on Raven's shoulder.

"Ugh, would you cut it out already!" she shouted in frustration. This was not what anyone seemed to have expected to come out of the young witch's mouth, at least almost everyone.

"I knew you would break eventually." The many pairs of eyes assembled found Raven, who was, unmistakably, grinning. Despite the situation, Beast Boy could not contain himself.

"Who has a camera? Cy is there a camera in your head? What about Cyclops over there? C'mon, someone, aw man." The moment was gone, and Raven was not the only one glaring at him.

"Anyway," Raven said. "I knew you couldn't hold onto your indifference forever."

"Well did you really have to be so obnoxious about it? None of this would have happened if you could have just played nice!" Jinx said angrily.

"It's what we like to call a sub-mission." Raven explained evenly. Jinx looked simply outraged.

"You, you planned this?" She shouted, pointing at Kid Flash and Raven who were still standing next to each other. Kid Flash's smug grin vanished in a second.

"Hello!" the two girls jumped as Billy shouted. "Are we going to get 'em or are we just gonna stand here talkin'? You just disintegrated a whole city block, cops are gonna get here…oh crud."

As he spoke, sirens and lights surrounded the group.

"Ah, scram!" Gizmo shouted, but it was no use. Within seconds each of the H.I.V.E. members was caught by a titan and being cuffed. All except…

"I knew it." See-more, who was being held by Beast Boy in snake form, said to Jinx, who remained standing alone. Jinx looked at her feet, unable to bare the look of hurt on his face.

"You're not even going to give us an explanation? We thought we had you back Jinx-y."

Jinx shot him a scathing look, enraged by his audacity in using that stupid pet name right in front of everyone to try and make her feel worse.

"Wait!" she yelled. The police paused in escorting the boys in the van and everyone stared at her.

"They should know." She said softly.

"Jinx, it's over. If-" Robin began, but she cut across him, locking her eyes with Kid Flashes.

"Please Wally. Our deal." She said imploringly. He looked troubled, and glanced over at Robin.

"We did promise." He said.

"Not this. They'll all know." He said sulkily. Jinx and Kid Flash stared him down for a few more seconds.

"Fine, fine, she can go with them and explain. But she only has half an hour." Jinx nodded and followed See-More, who was the last to be loaded, into the back of the van.

"Are you sure?" Jinx heard Robin say just before the doors closed.

"Course I am, she can handle it." Kid Flash replied.

The ride to the police station was silent, and Jinx stared determinedly at her shoes the entire way, trying to ignore the stares she could feel boring into her. They finally arrived at the jail, and the group was led into a visiting room. Jinx sat on one side of the table, and the boys all sat across from her, refusing to look at her.

"So…" she began awkwardly.

"So he came and let you out. He sweet talked you all over again, all while tricking you and dating the creepy witch." Gizmo burst out scathingly. Jinx looked down guiltily.

"Well at least this clears one thing up. Y'all sure are one of 'em now." Billy observed. "Those goodie-goddies are all about deceive'n and y'all sure are a pro."

"Look, I was going nowhere. If this is anyone's fault it's Rouges. I-"

"Fell for a rose and a line." See-More said quietly.

"This wasn't my fault. I couldn't just let Shimmer waltz around, she's too dangerous."

"Not to you, so what does it matter?" Gizmo sneered.

"You may not care what happens to people in general but you understand caring about certain people." Jinx explained.

"So you had to protect your little boyfriend?" Gizmo said.

"I had to…to protect all of them."

"So where is my sister?" Mammoth asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but she is alright." Jinx said as tenderly as she could. Mammoth didn't seem comforted. Jinx bit her lip, unsure how much longer she could handle this.

"Kyd wants to know how you did it." See-More said monotonously. Jinx sighed.

"Kid Flash. He came and let me out and we decided to try and," Jinx paused and took a deep breath, "take you down from the inside." Looks of outrage flashed across each face.

"He took over the tower's systems, and he was speeding around while we were there so we couldn't see him." She paused. "Yeah Kyd, that was the dot that you saw. He planted the communicator in the bank so the other Titans could be in on it. We were going to try and take you out one by one, but I messed it up when I disintegrated the street, so here we are."

No one spoke, and the awkward silence settled around the room.

"Times up." Guards entered the room and began to gather up the H.I.V.E., except for See-More, who they left behind.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not going with them. I only agreed to do all this if you got off." Jinx smiled briefly, but See-More stared icily back.

"Why?"

"Well…because." Jinx said, caught off guard.

"You thought I'd be like you and turn my back on the H.I.V.E. 5 just because someone I can't really ever have told me to?"

"What?" Jinx asked.

"I can't have you anymore than you can have him. It's all empty promises Jinx. I told you, heroes will always have to lie. It might last for a little while, but it's not real." Jinx stood up. "He was never with Raven." She said defensively. .

"He does care about me, too much really, and he would do anything for me." Jinx stared at the table, a new plan for her life beginning to form in her mind.

"Tell those guards to take me in too. I'm not turning on them." See-More said. Jinx opened the door, but turned back to him before going.

"Goodbye Seymour." She said, giving him one last look before walking out of his life forever.

Jinx paced around her temporary room in Jump Cities tower.

"Argh!" she grumbled before stomping back to the bed and dumping her bag out for the sixth time. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. Through her fingers she looked at the pile of stuff next to her. After a few seconds she turned and violently crammed everything back in the bag.

"Hey Jinx." She jumped and sat in front of the bag, trying to obscure it from view.

"Wally." She said awkwardly. "H-hey." He smiled broadly at her, and walked toward her. She forced a smile in return, but as he picked her up and spun her around, it became a real one. He set her down and after a few seconds of gazing happily at her, he kissed her.

She closed her eyes, taking it all in; the way his lips felt against hers, the way one of his hands caressed her cheek while the other held her close to his almost too warm body, the smell of him, which was something she could never describe given all the words she knew.

In seconds that felt like a lifetime, it was over. She couldn't hold his gaze, and turned back toward the bed.

"So, you're ready to head back to Star City." He said, stepping closer so he could see what she was doing.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

"Well c'mon, we better say good-bye." He grabbed her bag and was gone in one gust of air and back in another. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. He grinned back and took her hand.

"Can finally do this." He said, holding up their intertwined fingers and beaming. He towed her from the room and she stared at the floor all the way to the ops center.

When they entered all the present Titans, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Pantha, Herald, and Argent were waiting. They all smiled up at them, with the exception of Raven who merely looked not unhappy, and Jinx felt a twinge of guilt.

"Congratulations!" Kid Flash said, letting go of her hand and spreading his arms.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

"Come on." He led the way down into the crowd.

"You did quite an amazing job." Starfire said.

"Yeah, we're infiltration buddies now." Cyborg said jovially, patting her roughly on the back. Jinx gave him an incredulous look, and Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, but did you really have to tell them such sensitive stuff?" Beast Boy asked. Each of the Titans' faces darkened slightly.

"What did you want me to say, that you sleep with a nightlight?" Jinx defended. "You told me to spill and I did." No one looked much happier at this excuse. Jinx sighed.

"And I'm sorry." She said.

"Aw, now that's sweet." Cyborg said. "Group hug!" he announced.

"Do I have to?" Jinx and Raven said simultaneously. Everyone laughed and the two girls were pulled into the pile of bodies.

Before Jinx was ready, the Star City Titans were preparing to leave.

"I, I wanna say good-bye to my old room, I'll be back." She said quickly, desperate for an excuse to get on her own.

"Ok." Herald said. "We'll go in the portal and he can wait and take you back." He blew his horn and a vortex appeared, through which he, Pantha and Argent disappeared.

"Want me to come?" Kid Flash asked as Jinx began to walk to the door.

"Nah, I'll be right back." Jinx said.

Jinx did not feel guilty about what she had done to the H.I.V.E 5, and that troubled her. It meant that she really had changed, that she was good, but See-More's words kept circling around her mind.

"Heroes will always have to lie." She said softly. Her door opened and Kid Flash walked in.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.

"Sit." She said, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked. He gazed at her with a look that seemed to say he would follow her to the ends of the Earth. Her stomach squirmed at the thought.

"Wall, you're amazing. Ridiculous, but amazing." She grinned at his smug look. She sighed and flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling."I don't know how you do it."

"What?" Wally asked, clearly confused. Jinx sat back up.

"I helped you with this Wally, but only because I know how dangerous Shimmer can be, and I wanted out."

"So you _are_ coming back…aren't you?" Wally asked, his eyes giving away the fear that he was trying so hard to hide. Jinx shook her head.

"I can't be a hero," Wally's bright blue eyes widened in shock, "but, I'm not going to be committing any more crimes." She added quickly.

"I'm lost." Wally said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Jinx laughed.

"I'll help out when I'm really needed, but I can't do this hero thing every day."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, the invitation fairly clear in his voice. Jinx sighed.

"Look Wally, what you did infuriates me, but I guess it sorta worked. I was jealous, and I guess all that stuff that was going on during the mission…I really do like you, you know."

"But." He said dejectedly.

"But I don't think I can. Wally I don't even know who I am, and until I figure that out, I'm useless."

"Jinx, you know I don't care. I can help you-" Wally began, his voice on the edge of desperation.

"You've already done more for me than anyone ever could. You deserve someone emotionally healthy enough to be able to love you back."

Wally stared at her, his blue eyes boring into her pink ones like he was trying to find the lie, so she spoke quickly, because she was sure that he _would_ find it if he kept staring like that.

"We're only 17 Wally, believe me, you'll be okay." Jinx put a long finger to her chin. "As a matter of fact, there's someone I want you to meet." Wally raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You'll like her. She doesn't have pink hair or powers or anything crazy, but she's far from ordinary, trust me."

"More than anyone." He said with a grin.

As he did Jinx's resolve to leave him to his life faltered slightly. Would it really be so selfish to keep him all to herself, even if she didn't really love him the way he seemed to love her?

'No, he needs this!' she told herself firmly.

"Good, her name is Linda, Linda Park." Jinx smiled at Wally's face that had screwed up in distaste. "I really think you're gonna like her."

**The END! Oh man…this thing took soooo long! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with my procrastination and fits of boredom to get to the end of this. So a quick explanation to those who don't know: Linda Park is Wally West's wife in the comic book world…and I like to stick to comic cannon as much as I possibly can. As much as I love Flinx…it's just not real. That's not to say they can't have a romance (obviously) but I don't think they should end up together. Also I think when Jinx makes a decision that's that. So I don't think she really would ever go back to being a criminal. But hey, it was a fun possibility and fun to write a little different story for awhile. **

**Anyway Thank you all again, for making this my most successful story! **

**STL **


	12. Alternate Ending

Alternate ending…BLKC

Jinx did not feel guilty about what she had done to the H.I.V.E 5, and that troubled her. It meant that she really had changed, that she was good, but See-More's words kept circling around her mind.

"Heroes will always have to lie." She said softly. Her door opened and Kid Flash walked in.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.

"Sit." She said, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked. He gazed at her with a look that seemed to say he would follow her to the ends of the Earth. Her stomach squirmed at the thought.

"Wally, you're amazing. Ridiculous, but amazing." She grinned at his smug look. She sighed and flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know how you do it."

"What?" Wally asked, clearly confused. Jinx sat back up.

"I helped you with this Wally, but only because I know how dangerous Shimmer can be, and I wanted out."

"What are you-" Wally began, but Jinx spoke up quickly.

"This…hero stuff...the times I've done it have all been selfish…I don't know how I'd do it without my own agenda."

"So… you _are_ coming back…aren't you?" Wally asked, his eyes giving away the fear that he was trying so hard to hide.

Jinx bit her lip and stared at the floor. The sides of her mind were warring silently. Leave Wally to his life and get out of having to constantly save people she could honestly still care less about, or keep him to herself and indulge her desires for one in her life, not to mention getting to boss people around.

"Jinx?" Wally snapped her back to reality, and she looked up at his adorably apprehensive face.

"Course I am." She said, grinning. She couldn't help but melt at the way his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Without another word she was swept up in his arms and the world became a blur. Seconds later she was wobbling around in what she soon determined to be Star City's tower.

"Didn't I tell you never to do that again?" Jinx said angrily, attempting to glare at Kid Flash while grasping her head.

"Sorry. I got excited." He said sheepishly. Argent, Pantha, and Herald all laughed, which made Jinx aware of their presence.

"I thought, for a second there, you were gonna stay behind." Wally said. Jinx smirked.

"You won't get off that easy. You went through all that trouble to get me, and now you're stuck with me." The whole group beamed around at each other. "And part of being stuck with me means my training program, so you all better get some sleep." She said.

"Right, night boss." Herald said cheekily.

"Buenos Noches." Pantha chided.

"Night All." Argent said, bringing up the rear of the train out of the ops center.

"See you in the morning?" Kid Flash said, still sounding apprehensive.

"Yes Wally." Jinx said. She turned and left, leaving him standing alone.

Hours later, Jinx found herself suddenly awake.

"What?" she demanded, not even opening her eyes.

"Sorry. I was just-" Wally began nervously.

"Making sure I was still here?" she supplied.

"Yeah." He said softly. Jinx sat up.

"Come here." She said exasperatedly, patting the bed next to her. Wally's face lit up again, but she barely had time to notice before he was by her side. She rolled her eyes, but then gave a start, realizing something.

"Did it just get warmer?" she asked.

"I, uh, run a little hot." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that was clearly meant to be suggestive.

"I wasn't dreaming! You sneaky little loser, you were in my bed!" she hissed.

"Well I wasn't sure you were going to stick to the plan, and I didn't know how much time I was going to have left." He explained. Jinx was taken aback by how serious he sounded, and guilt washed over her, because of course, he had been right to worry.

"Well," she said, "like I told you, it's going to take a whole lot to get rid of me now." Wally smiled.

"And you know how hard it is to get away."

They laughed and ended up lost in each others eyes. It was a moment so perfect that Jinx felt all her doubts about the decision to stay with Wally disappear. This was the right choice, she knew it.

But how wrong she was…

**Bahahaha I just can't make it a true happy ending no matter what I do! This ending comes with a sequel actually, which is part of why I didn't use it, because I don't know that I have the gumption to take on another one of these big projects, especially a…drum roll please…second generation story! So since I'm lazy and not entirely inspired this will remain, simply, an ALTERNATE, ending. Unofficial. Ta da.**


End file.
